


It’s Two AM

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drunk Vulcans, F/M, Marriage Proposal, The pon farr talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Based on a tumblr mini-comic: Sarek proposes in the middle of the night. While drunk.





	It’s Two AM

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add the link to the comic as soon as I find it again.

“AMANDA!”

 Amanda Grayson lurched out of a near sleep directly to her open window.

 “Wha—what—Sarek?!”

“AMANDA! We should MARRY. It is LOGICAL.” 

“It’s two am!” yelled a neighbor to Amanda’s right. “Quiet out there!” called someone else.

“Sarek!” she called out, mortified. “Go home! You’re drunk!”

“I HAVE WRITTEN AN EXTENSIVE PROPOSAL ON A PAPER NAPKIN FOR YOUR PERUSAL!” continued Sarek at top volume.

“Shh!” shushed one neighbor from a window, but someone else yelled “marry him!” and then another chimed in “kiss! Kiss!”

Amanda buried her face in her hand. Having the neighbors invested in her love life was almost worse than them simply being angry.

“If I promise to come down there and read it, will you please quiet down?”

“I WILL!”

Amanda sighed and reached for her jacket.

* * *

Amanda dragged Sarek upstairs and sat him down with his favorite Vulcan tea, hoping it would sober him up a little.

“Now,” she said, “at a reasonable volume, what did you want to tell me?” 

“It is logical that we should marry,” said Sarek eyeing first his tea and then her unblinkingly. “Here is the full text of my...of my proposal.”  He swayed slightly, and handed Amanda a crumpled stack of paper napkins.

Amanda took it and looked through it, and then squinted. His usually-impeccable handwriting had fared less well than even his volume control.

“I see,” she said. “Why don’t you give me the highlights.”

“I must take a mate,” he said. “I can think of no one better.

“Sarek, I’m _human._ ”

“While I am sure there will be significant challenges, I am sure there will be...will be...I am sure that I wish it to be you.” 

“And you say this is the _logical_ choice.”

“Yes. You are a linguist specializing in Vulcan. I am a diplomat. Such a union would be most….most...logical.” He took another long sip of his tea.

Amanda looked down and sighed. A not-insignificant part of her wanted the throw caution to the wind and tell him _yes, I’ve wanted you to ask for months,_ but the more sensible part of her said it wasn’t that easy, it couldn’t be, and besides…

“You’re drunk,” she said as he finished his tea. “You’re drunk and you’re going to get some _sleep_.”

“I must know your answer,” insisted Sarek.

 “You’ll get it when you get it, assuming you haven’t thought better in the morning.”

“Amanda,” said Sarek, clutching her hand across the table. “I may be...intoxicated, however, I will never ‘think better’ of this. I have been considering this course of action for….quite some...time.” He struggled to put the words in the right order. 

Amanda stood up. “Nevertheless,” she said, “I’m not answering until you sleep this off and ask me properly.” 

“Amanda,” said Sarek, “there is one more thing you should know before you answer.”

“You can tell me in the morning.”

“No,” said Sarek, struggling to his feet. “It is...difficult to speak of.  I must say it now.”

 “Ok, then say it.”

Sarek took a deep breath and turned away from her. “I said earlier that I must take a mate. That is not overstatement. I must take a mate, or I will die.”

Amanda choked on nothing. “You _what?”_

Sarek blew out a breath between his teeth. “The matter is not...urgent,” he said. “I have some two years to find a willing mate. If you refuse me, I will have time to find another.” 

Amanda shook her head. “I’m going to need more details than that.”

With a deep breath, Sarek turned back towards her. “It is the pon farr.” 

Amanda frowned. The term sounded archaic, but was understandable enough. “The time of mating?”

“Yes. It occurs every seventh year of our adult lives, and is characterized by a loss of all control, down to the power of speech itself.” 

“And you have to….take a mate...to end it.”

“Yes.”

Amanda took a controlled breath.

Sarek took a step towards her and stumbled. Amanda caught him and guided him to the couch.

“I still wish for my mate to be you,” said Sarek. “But you are not Vulcan.  If you cannot accept that price, I ask that you tell me.”

“I told you,” said Amanda, “I’m not answering until you’ve asked me sober. For the moment, let’s both of us get some sleep.”

* * *

Amanda did not sleep.

She stayed awake, staring at a whole lot of nothing on her ceiling, listening to Sarek’s breathing from the next room.

There were a lot of things she could be thinking about.

But the one that stuck was that her children were going to be half Vulcan.

No, she hadn’t said yes yet. No, she didn’t know if Sarek wanted children. No, she wasn’t technically sure it was possible.

But any future children wouldn’t be fully human. 

You know, theoretically.

She turned over in the bed and stared at the wall instead.

There were too many ifs to be sure of anything, but she was already picturing their wedding.

_No,_ she told herself sternly. Don’t hope, don’t think, don’t want. Just let tomorrow bring what it will.

* * *

Morning light fell across her eyes before she knew she was asleep.

She yawned and stumbled into the kitchen for a much-needed caffeine fix...only to find a steaming cup already waiting for her across from a habitually-somber Sarek. 

“Well,” she said.

“I must apologize for having disturbed your slumber last night.”

 Amanda slid cautiously into her seat and took a sip from the mug.

“Not for asking me to marry you?”

Sarek frowned slightly. “Of course not.”

Amanda blinked, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“I may have been...somewhat impaired at the time, but I have been intending to ask you for some time now.”

“I...wait...really?”

“Of course, if I have misread your intentions…”

“I didn’t say that,” said Amanda defensively. “It’s just….” She struggled for a moment to put words to something, anything, that she was thinking.

 “It would not be easy,” said Sarek quietly.

Amanda nodded through the sudden choke in her throat. “So. Should I find a white dress and a ring, or do you wanna tell me about Vulcan weddings?”

  



End file.
